Grik Killmeister
Grik Killmeister is a Goblin rocket car racer who is (somehow) the arch-rival of the PPR Team. He is considered to be the epitome of evil amongst his profession. Appearance Of average height for a Goblin, Grik is rather muscular for his usually short and wiry race. His body is rather toned and well developed, but his lack of size makes him seem a lot less powerful then he actually is. His bright violet eyes are rather narrow and, like all Goblins, he has a wicked grin full of rather sharp teeth. As is the current fashion for Goblins, his scalp is shaved bare, save for a single ponytail. Few see his face, however, as he is usually clad in his specially designed Goblin Racing Suit. Completely covering his body, this suit of armour is designed to protect him from the various perils of Rocket Car racing, such as crashing into things, bouncing off wildlife, being flung into the air and, of course, the almost inevitable explosions. Personality As a Rocket Car Racer, Grik believes in one thing and one thing alone; winning. To him, winning is everything; he doesn't believe in coming second. He doesn't care at all for what he needs to do in order to win, as long as he does. He will gladly sabotage an opponent in any way he sees necessary in order for him to win. For Grik, it is not enough to beat his opponent, they must fail spectacularly and never pose a threat to him at all. Grik is possessed of a rather cruel and malicious sense of humor. He enjoys watching the misfortunes of others, particularly when it involves them being injured, maimed or mangled. When those injuries are the result of his sabotage, then he only enjoys the situation even more. He has something of a taste for expensive foods, and really likes ice cream. Despite his chosen profession as a rocket car racer, Grik is also a capable warrior. If needs be, he is more then capable of defending himself in a fight. However, if in trouble, he prefers to hide behind his Ogre Bodyguard, Mr Thok. History Born in the Goblin capitol of Undermine, Grik was the son of a wealthy merchant family who gladly indulged him and his hobbies. Fascinated by speed and explosions, the two interests merged as he discovered the sport of Rocket Car racing. Fascinated with the idea of tearing along at dangerous speed while things around him blew up, as well as the fame and glory that being a famous Rocket Car Racer would bring. Pouring in a considerable amount of cash from his inheritance, as well as arranging a lucrative sponsorship deal with an Ice-cream vendor (not to mention an Ogre bodyguard provided by his family), he set up shop in the Shimmering Flats' Mirage Raceway. Pretty soon, he was routinely engaging in races against both Gnomes and other Goblins, gladly sabotaging his rivals so that he would win. Buoyed by his initial successes, Grik was convinced he was on a fast road to success. However, his fortunes changed with the arrival of the PPR Team. Not only did the Team boast a superior vehicle to his own beloved racer, but they seemed to be strangely immune to sabotage; in fact, his efforts to waylay the team seemed to only result in the explosions coming his way for once. It appeared that Grik would, rather then relying on dirty tricks, instead be forced to actually compete in order to win. Added to his woes, a seemingly random Goblin Vendor had developed an irrational, obsessive crush on him. category:Characters category:Neutral category:Goblin category:Warrior category:Articles by Darthfish